


Chase Me, Catch Me

by BatmanLove394



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Catwoman - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Rewrite, F/M, Fluff, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 13:16:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14057754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatmanLove394/pseuds/BatmanLove394
Summary: This is a rewrite of Bruce's proposal to Selina. I didn't like the idea of it being something sporadic and in costumes, so I decided to write my idea of what would happen.





	Chase Me, Catch Me

_This is us._

 

Rain poured down on the streets of Gotham, clouds hiding the sky as the bat signal shone high above. He was needed, like always. The war on crime never stopped, not for a moment, not in this city. In this city one had to fight for their share, had to scrape and claw their way to victory. It was so easy for those who didn't want to trample to be the ones trampled upon. Kill or be killed, the city seemed to scream. Yet still it fought with itself, despite the look of a losing battle. Why? Why continue the fight if it was so meaningless? They needed to. Or else they would be crushed.

 

_We tell ourselves that this is what we want, but that isn't true..._  

 

Midnight. He'd been fighting a long battle, but there was more to come yet. It wasn't in the form of more scum hiding in the shadows trying to escape him, but perhaps all the more important. Bruce Wayne made his way upstairs after the rest of the night was left to Red Robin. Alfred asked if he was finally going to sleep. Bruce only smiled and grabbed his coat from the stand then headed out the door. The butler shook his head and muttered to himself, "I shouldn't be surprised."

 

He could have taken the car. He didn't. 

 

The chilly air of Gotham met him as he walked. It was a nice night if someone were to stop and enjoy it, to ignore the injustices of the day and, for once, stop. And he could have stopped.

 

He didn't. 

 

_...this is what we need._

 

It was an hour later when the man arrived at her door. No, he couldn't have stopped, but that didn't mean he wouldn't take his time. There was a bag in his hand, it would be important when the night went on. For now, it was only him. And her. Two knocks and she was there, her brilliant green eyes shining through the night. Looking at him- looking through him. Bruce wasn't surprised. Cats could see through the dark, after all. 

 

"Bat?"

 

He stepped inside, Selina blinking in surprise at the lack of response before her lips twisted into a smile. Had he finally come her to let her have the night she had stolen? He wasn't in costume, it must be- what was he doing? The man was rummaging through her closet, looking through it, opening shoeboxes and then... then he found it. The picture of Helena. The only thing she has left of her. 

 

"What are you doing?!"

 

_This isn't how it works._

 

"Do you remember my mother's pearl? You stole it-- you returned it of course, with the mouse...." 

 

"Bruce Wayne if you're doing what I think you're are-"

 

He smiled and tucked the photo carefully into his coat. It would be safe there, he would make sure nothing wrinkled it or tarnished the picture in any way. And then he ran. 

 

_You're supposed to chase me._

 

"BAT!" Selina ran after him, but he'd gone already. She cursed and looked at the cats who had stared up with their eyes full of curiosity. "I'll be back, don't worry. I just need to catch something."

 

The night continued on. Batman was back again, running across rooftops. The night was quiet except for Red Robin's reports coming in through the comlink. That was good, he didn't want to stop running. He wouldn't have, anyway. It was what he needed to do. 

 

A whip shot out around his neck, brought him to a pause on the rooftop. He reached up and yanked harshly on it, brought Catwoman tumbling over. She let out a furious hiss, glaring daggers at him. "Bat. Since when do I catch you?!" The whip snaps next to him, but he doesn't flinch. He knows that she won't hurt him. She knows that he won't hurt her. They're at a stalemate. 

 

"I put it back. When you left."

 

"...of course you did. You can't commit to theft." Selina let out a sigh and turned around, prepared to go back home. 

 

"Wait."

 

She didn't have to stop. She could have let him continue the chase for another day. She didn't.

 

Batman approached her, took her hand gently. "I can commit. To theft, I mean."

 

"No, you can't."

 

"I stole something."

 

"What did you steal?"

 

"Noon. No costumes. Meet me at the boat."

 

As the Bat descended into the streets below, Selina called to him from the rooftop as the rain kept pouring. "It was the street!" 

 

* * *

 

_And then, you're supposed to catch me._

 

Noon. Bruce had once again put away the cape and cowl, but this time he'd gotten sleep. Until Alfred had woken him, telling him of the appointment he had the butler remind him of. With a yawn, he got dressed then left the manor to once again walk in the chilly afternoon air of Gotham. It was peaceful, the sun finally having found its way through the clouds. He arrived at the boat and waited.

 

Selina Kyle, as always, was fashionably late. She wore a simple leather jacket with a turtleneck and leggings, looking to Bruce who was wearing a casual jacket and white shirt with black jeans. They seemed to match, like fate itself had designed the entire evening. At seeing her, Bruce smiled softly. Selina perked a brow. 

 

"Are you going to tell me what you stole?"

 

"You already know what it is."

 

"I do?"

 

"You do."

 

This caused a look of confusion to sweep across the woman's face before it was met with widening eyes as Bruce began to kneel down... he was getting on one knee. This-- this was... 

 

_I already have caught you, Cat._

 

"Your heart, Selina. You stole the night, but I stole your heart. I bought this diamond back then, I've kept it all these years. Because I knew. We both knew. I love you, Selina Kyle. You were right about us. About the pain... how we-- we escape it, for one moment, at least. When we kiss, it's our lives. It's us. Marry me." It wasn't a question. He didn't need to ask, they both knew it. Time had been ticking down and they could have stopped at any moment to reach this point. They didn't. 

 

Until now. 

 

"I will. You know I will." She threw herself into the open arms of the man kneeling down and they kissed, long and deep. Passion ran through their bodies, their souls. They had always been one, the Bat and the Cat. 

 

"I've finally caught you."

 

"Meow~"


End file.
